Dance in the dark
by XxNenisCullenxX
Summary: [ De hecho en el proceso creativo se trato mas de un playlist de Gaga que solo esa canción en especifico ] Damien ama bailar cada noche, sin importar el lugar o con quién. Esta noche sera una completamente fuera de lo regular para él.


_Dance_

_baby that's a dance in the dark_

Música sonando a todo volumen, figuras difusas y coloridas contorsionándose al ritmo de la música.

Él siempre se había sentido cómodo en esa clase de lugares, eran como un segundo hogar para él, pensándolo mejor, eran su primer hogar.

Pasaba las noches en uno, en otro, o en todos. Él podía estar en todos, él podía estar en todos o en ninguno; esa es una pequeña ventaja de ser el anticristo.

No tenía uno favorito realmente, cuando has visto uno, los has visto a todos. Cambiaba de lugar al gusto de la música que sonara. A veces se encontraba de humor para bailar enérgicamente, o para todo lo contrario.

La intermitencia de las luces no le afectaba, su visión era tan buena como a plena luz del día (maravillas de ser, si, el anticristo).

Pero había veces en las que quería sentirlas de verdad, esas eran las veces en que no podía faltar una copa en la mano. Últimamente ocurría más seguido, talvez esto se volvería un problema luego, pero eso no era importante ahora, no, claro que no.

Lo que importaba ahora era sentir la música, moverse como el ritmo lo dictase, dejar que su vista se nublara y no pensar en nada más.

No era la clase de persona (¿demonio?) a la que le agradece bailar solo, le parecía un desperdicio de energías. Cada noche podía bailar prácticamente con cada una de las personas presentes y no sudar ni una gota, pero se reservaba esa habilidad a unas muy limitadas

ocasiones, ¿querrías realmente bailar con todos ellos?

Usualmente bailaba con una pareja hasta que se cansase de ella y enseguida era reemplazada con otra, usualmente... esta no era una de esas veces.

Esta noche era algo extraordinaria, su pareja no le había permitido beber ni un trago (por más que él lo hubiese intentado, hay una primera vez para todo), pero la sensación que le brindaba esta persona era muy similar a la que cualquier bebida le hubiera inducido.

Para la medianoche no recordaba en qué lugar se encontraba, o con quien estaba bailando (como si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio...) y su percepción del lugar consistía en manchones de colores fugaces y roces no tan incómodos en áreas para nada desagradables.

Cerró los ojos. Una voz se encontraba susurrándole al oído, no importaba qué realmente sino el tono, un tanto comprometedor con una ligera risilla al final. Le pareció que a pesar de ser la noche todavía joven, ya no tenía más intenciones de bailar.

Juntos, se dirigieron a la salida, y tambaleando (o si a eso le podrías seguir llamando bailar) llegaron fuera del recinto. La música seguía siendo audible únicamente un poco distorsionada.

Había noches como esta en la que decidía que llevarse a su pareja a su habitación era mucho más provechoso pero usualmente éstas estaban tanto o más deslindadas de sus sentidos que él.

Siempre hay una primera vez.

"Necesito que cierres los ojos", una risita fue su respuesta además, claro, del acto requerido.

Posó sus labios sobre los de la desprevenida criatura, ahora podía divisar que se trataba de un joven rubio con tez bastante pálida, varios centímetros por debajo de él (por sus movimientos ni de chiste hubiera adivinado estos datos).

Esa era su distracción, por decirlo así.

La soltura con la que los labios de ambos jugaban contra el otro era única, no era un beso demasiado lento ni demasiado rudo, era singular. Podía sentir la sonrisa del otro al besarlo. Cuando el joven finalmente abrió sus ojos, Damien se encontró con 2 zafiros mirándolo directamente, el perfecto opuesto a los suyos, rubíes hambrientos.

Volvió a atacar esos labios tan dispuestos, ahora con más profundidad. No hubo resistencia alguna.

Paso a paso, beso a beso, fue acorralándolo contra la pared, le resultaba más cómodo...

Al más pequeño no parecía molestarle que tan rápido (o en su defecto, que tan lento) todo parecía transcurrir. Damien estaba asombrado, usualmente sus parejas empezarían a quejarse a partir de los 10 minutos con él y sus besos-mordidas.

Comenzó a desabrochar la camiseta blanca del otro para abarcar más área, su piel era realmente suave... como la de un ángel, y era tan fácil dejar marcas en ella.

Si una cosa era de su absoluta devoción para Damien, eso era dejar marcas, naturaleza de un demonio.

Tan pronto uniera sus labios a esa piel y comenzara a tratarla una marca rojiza aparecería, luego esta se tornaría hacia tonos más oscuros y fríos, resultando en pequeños moretones. Se aseguró de no dejar espacio en el torso sin uno.

Escuchar los sonidos que surgían de su compañero era música para sus oídos, la sensación de embriaguez que había experimentado antes se intensificaba y colmaba sus sentidos.

No podía continuar así.

Sus manos se encontraban en la cadera del otro.

"Hey, am" Realmente no quería hablar, se limitó a dirigir su mirada a su cama alternativamente con la del chico.

"Okay" Contestó con una sonrisa el rubio, mientras se dirigía en esa dirección.

Decidió que este era un buen momento para deshacerse de su ropa, la cual comenzó a retirar empezando con su camiseta negra; no tardó mucho en que otro par de manos se uniera a la acción.

"Espero que no te moleste" musitó con una leve sonrisa el ojiazul, quien ahora parecía tener un acento británico que había pasado desapercibido.

Suspiró. "Gracias" dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de esos ojos tan serenos.

"Soy Phillip" comentó alegremente, mientras terminaba de desabrochar la camiseta, "pero todo el mundo me dice Pip".

"Damien" Hizo una pequeña pausa para quitarse el cinturón. "Pero la mayoría no se atreve a llamarme así".

Pip lo miró un tanto perplejo "¿Te gustaría..." comenzó a decir, solo para dirigir su mirada a la entrepierna del otro.

Damien se sentía genuinamente desconcertado y un poco avergonzado (y él no se avergonzaba tan fácilmente) pero se restringió a asentir penosamente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón. Las manos de Pip lo detuvieron y le dirigió una mirada reconfortante. Pip se haría cargo por completo.

Colocó sus manos en los límites del pantalón de Damien para acercarse un poco a él y poder besarlo antes de seguir.

Mientras Damien era besado, Pip desabrochaba el pantalón y rozaba con ambas manos el cierre. Damien podía sentir la sangre correr a...sus mejillas. Pip se arrodilló para estar a la altura del cierre y comenzó a estimular esa zona manualmente hasta que consideró que la presión era suficiente, entonces lenta y tortuosamente bajó el cierre para encontrarse con un miembro restringido por la tela de la ropa interior y no completamente erecto, y a pesar de eso, se trataba de uno de muy buen tamaño. Presionó sus labios contra la tela y pudo sentir como comenzaba a hacerse más necesario el espacio libre que ésta reprimía. En un movimiento rápido logro bajar el pantalón y la ropa interior que lo oprimían y se puso a trabajar oralmente de la mejor manera en que pudo acomodarlo en sí.

Si bien Pip podía lucir y sentirse como un ángel, definitivamente no se podía decir lo mismo cuando éste era tan bueno en las labores sexuales.


End file.
